Te extraño
by Mitsuki-06
Summary: Después de terminar la liga Kalos, Ash regresa a Kanto en busca de alguien muy especial Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Te Extraño**

**Pokeshipping**

**Bien este fic cuenta los que paso durante y después de mi otro fic "Rechazo" desde el punto de vista de Ash. Si no han leído mi otro fic los invito a leerlo. **

**Desclainer: Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a sus **

**POVS Ash**

No sé exactamente por qué voy en un barco hacia Kanto, cuando mis amigos creen que voy hacia otra región a iniciar un nuevo viaje, creo que ni mi amigo Pikachu sabe toda la historia del por qué nos dirigimos hacia allá. Pues la razón es… La Extraño. ¿A quién? Pues a Misty, verán desde hace mucho la eh extrañado más que a cualquier otra persona, quiero abrazarla y decirle que la a… ejem, bueno cambiando de tema el barco está a punto de partir.

El barco comienza a avanzar, miro A Clermont y a Bonnie despidiéndose de mí con la mano, yo hago lo mismo y agito mi mano para despedirme. Miro a Serena, pero ella solo me mira con una mirada sombría, la verdad me siento mal por ella y todo se debe a nuestro mal encuentro de anoche.

Como había dicho antes, extraño a Misty desde hace mucho tiempo y esa noche no sería la excepción, la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo había tomado la decisión de regresar a Kanto para poder verla y no solo a ella sino a mi mamá y demás amigos, pero la pregunta que había estado rondando en mi cabeza era ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso por ella principalmente?

**FLASHBACK**

Esa noche no había podido dormir de solo pensarlo, era como medianoche cuando decidí caminar un rato, no sé como pero llegue a la azotea del Centro Pokemon y enserio fue bueno haber terminado ahí, era una noche muy despejada y se podían ver las estrellas, el viento frío soplaba en mi cara, era un buen lugar para pensar. Me recosté en la baranda contemplando la ciudad.

"Uff" solté un suspiro involuntario, "Mañana viajare de regreso a Kanto" dije mirando el cielo, pero la pregunta seguía ¿Por qué? "¿Por qué será que ahora hago esto por ti?" pensé. No sé por qué pero empezaron a llegar los grandes recuerdo que eh tenido con ella, desde el día que la conocí hasta el día que nos despedimos e incluso nuestro encuentro en Hoem.

No sé como pero me di cuenta de que Misty era muy linda, tal vez no era muy femenina como May, Dawn o Serena y no sé qué pero ella tenía algo que para mí la hacía ver especial algo que tal vez cuando viajaba con ella, ¿acaso antes no notaba lo linda que era?, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que pienso en ella, conservo vivo cada uno de los recuerdos que tengo con ella… y La extraño más que a nada. ¿Acaso estoy enamorado de ella?

"¿Ash?"

Tan sumergido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien más había subido, volteo y me encuentro con Serena.

"¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte

"Lo mismo tengo que preguntarte" dijo sonriéndome

"Pues simplemente no podía dormir" respondí regresándole la sonrisa "¿Y tú?"

"Pues tampoco podía dormir" me respondió, un silencio se presentó entre ambos, a mí no me importó pero a Serena parecía incomodarle, la mire y creí que podía confiar en ella, tal vez incluso podía aconsejarme.

"Dime ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo que no vez desde hace mucho y quisieras volverlo a ver?" le pregunte aunque la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Serena "Pues si eh sentido algo parecido" respondió agachando el rostro

"Ash tengo algo que decirte y quiero decírtelo antes de que te vayas mañana" me dijo nerviosa y un poco colorada

"Claro Serena puedes decirme lo que quieras" le dije sonriendo

"Ash nos conocemos desde que somos niños y desde ese día que me ayudaste en aquel bosque, eh sentido…" con cada palabra la Serena se acercaba más a mi hasta quedar a solo centímetros de mí, aunque no entendía de que hablaba "En sentido por ti sentimientos que van más allá de una simple amistad…" Serena se lanzó a mis brazos tomándome por sorpresa "Te amo" dijo

Como pude me solté de su agarre, nunca me espere esa confesión y lo que haría a continuación sería un gran golpe para ella.

"Serena escucha yo nunca te vi como algo más que una amiga" dije lo más serio que pude

"Pero…" serena trato de hablar pero se quedó muda

"Cuando te conocí creí que podíamos ser buenos amigos pero la verdad es que ¡Yo Amo a alguien más!" Listo lo dije reconocí que amo a otra persona y esa persona es Misty, me di la vuelta no quería ver a Serena ni el daño que le hice, volteé a verla y tenía la mirada en el piso, me acerque a ella y sostuve su rostro con mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos.

"Espero entiendas y que podamos seguir siendo amigos" dije luego me fui, nuca creí que tendría que rechazar a alguien.

Al día siguiente estaba listo para irme me despedí de Clermont y Bonnie, me acerque a Serena y como despedida le di una abrazo "Espero que encuentres a alguien" le susurre, pero ella no respondió.

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Bueno esa es la historia, entendería que serena me odie pero yo no tengo la culpa de amar a alguien más y si después de pensarlo mucho en verdad estoy enamorado de Misty y no pedo esperar a decírselo de frente es más estoy ansioso por llegar a kanto.

Llevábamos en el barco varias horas y es un viaje de un par de días. La tarde comenzaba a caer pero poco el cielo se estaba nublando parecía que caería una tormenta pero no le di mucha importancia. Estuve un rato en la cubierta observando el océano con Pikachu haciéndome compañía.

"¿No es genial Pikachu?, en poco tiempo llegaremos a Kanto" le dije a mi amigo

"Pika pi" me dijo sonriendo, aunque no sé qué haya dicho.

Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer con fuerza, comenzando a mojarme la gorra y el resto de la ropa. "será mejor entrar" le dije a Pikachu. Ya dentro me seque bien, me senté en la cama y Pikachu se sentó a mi lado.

"Pikachu dentro de unos días llegaremos" le dije a Pikachu, por quien sabe cuántas veces en el día, creo que ya hasta se aburrió de escuchar eso, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer estoy ansioso por llegar?

"Queridos pasajeros…" dijo una voz en el altavoz "Les pedimos mil disculpas pero nuestro viaje hacia Kanto se pospondrá hasta que la tormenta termine, nos detendremos en una ciudad cercana".

"¿¡Quee!? Dije "No puede estar lloviendo tanto" mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que el capitán hablaba en serio el cielo gris se había vuelto negro y las grandes olas golpeaban el barco.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad de la cual desconozco el nombre y la ubicación, lo primero que hice fue buscar el Centro Pokemon, no fue difícil lo único que hice fue seguir a otros pasajeros que se dirigían hacia allá.

Ya estando en una habitación me seque bien al igual que Pikachu, ya que el pobre se estaba muriendo de frío, me tumbe en la cama y mire el techo de la habitación "Pronto llegare Misty, lo prometo" dije para después quedarme dormido.

Al día siguiente la tormenta había acabado, recibí la noticia que el barco partiría a las 3.00 PM, por lo tanto tenía el resto del día libre. En otras circunstancias tal vez me hubiera aventurado a conocer la ciudad pero la verdad no tenías ganas de hacerlo, que tal si me perdía y no lograba llegar a barco a tiempo.

A las 12.00 PM me dio hambre así que junto con Pikachu bajamos al comedor que estaba cerca del Centro Pokemon, pero mientras estábamos ahí no puede evitar oír la conversación de unos entrenadores que estaban cerca de nosotros.

"¿Qué acabas de regresar de tu viaje por Kanto?" Dijo una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño

"Si quede entre los mejores ocho" dijo un chico de cabello rubio, que para mi parecer era solo un presumido.

"Yo quede en segundo lugar hace dos años" dijo otra chica de cabello rosa, la verdad a mi parecer dejo en ridículo al otro chico, ella lego más lejos que el "¿En serio?" pregunto la otra chica

"Sip, aunque me costó un poco reunir las medallas, los líderes de allá son muy fuertes, pero sin duda la más difícil fue la líder de Ciudad Celeste, es muy fuerte me costó mucho vencerla" dijo la peli rosa

"Es cierto, me enfrente a ella y es una de las más fuertes con las que me enfrentado" dijo el rubio.

Una sonrisa discreta se asomó en mis labios, no me sorprendió de que Misty se haya hecho tan fuerte, ella siempre trataba de superarse y eso fue lo que más me gusto de ella. Tan distraído me quede que no me di cuenta de que ya eran la 2.30 PM y que el barco partiría pronto, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del lugar con Pikachu siguiéndome de cerca.

Eran las 2.55 PM cuando llegamos ya estaban subiendo los últimos pasajeros, cuando por fin logre subir mire a Pikachu "Por poco no lo logramos ¿verdad amigo?" le dije, el solo me sonrió.

"_Ahora si Misty allá voy" _Pensé

_**Continuara… **_

**Algo raro y un poco corto ¿pero que puedo decir? Soy nueva en esto xD El siguiente capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Misty aunque no se bien cuando lo subiré ^.^u **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, solo falta uno ¡Que emoción! **

**Quiero agradecerle a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, enserio me inspiran a continuar :D.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores **

"¿Solo eso?" me pregunto Hana la mesera de la cafetería a la que acudo constantemente, al parecer se sorprendió de que solo haya ordenado únicamente una taza de café, "Si, solo eso "le respondí Hana no pareció muy convencida con mi respuesta, pero igual se marchó para traerme mi pedido.

Suelto un pequeño suspiro involuntario, mi semblante parece deprimido, lo sé porque veo mi reflejo en la ventana junto a mí. Mi estado parece lamentable, he pasado las últimas dos semanas tratando de averiguar qué es lo que me tiene tan deprimida, mi depresión me ha desconcentrado tanto, las últimas semanas he perdido contra la mayoría de retadores que llegan al gimnasio.

"Aquí tiene señorita"

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hana, quien venía con mi café, dejo la taza en la meso sobre un plato de porcelana con un par de galletas al lado. "gracias" dije desinteresadamente, Hana únicamente me sonrió de una manera muy forzada y fingida y se retiró.

Trato de volver a mi búsqueda de la razón de mi malestar, pero mis pensamientos son nuevamente interrumpidos, pero esta vez por el sonido de la televisión que Hana había encendido a petición de otro cliente, la dejo en un canal donde transmitían el reporte del clima, trate de no darle mucha importancia, solo escuche que pronto caería una tormenta que azotaría varias regiones.

Mire mi taza de café, me quede viendo el líquido negro sin tocarlo, "Ash" solté de repente en forma de suspiro, me quede sorprendida ¿Qué tenía que ver Ash en esto? Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar eso de mi mente tal vez el frío que hacía a fuera ya me había congelado el cerebro, trate de concentrarme de nuevo en mi café, empecé a darle pequeños sorbos. Mientras bebía mi café volví a concentrarme en la televisión, ya había terminado el Reporte del clima y el hombre que conducía las noticias apareció.

"Bueno, hace unos días se finalizó el torneo de la región Kalos, si se lo perdieron les traemos les mejores momentos" empezó a hablar el presentador mientras pasaban varias fotos y videos de algunos de los competidores, tuve que tragarme el café de un sorbo cuando aparición un video de Ash en una pelea, "_OMG ¿enserio es el?"_ Pensé se veía completamente diferente a la última vez que lo vi, el video siguió y Ash gano la batalla, de sabrá Arceus donde salió una chica castaña que se lanzó a los brazos de Ash para abrazarlo aunque Ash no le prestaba atención, no sé por qué pero quebré una galleta en mil pedazos, algo en esa chica me daba mala espina.

Quitaron el video de la batalla de Ash y pusieron otro, La verdad no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Ash había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, se veía mucho mas ¿lindo? Si eso creo, _"espera… ¿Qué dije?" _pensé, sacudí la cabeza con fuerza para apartar esa idea ¿Cómo podía pensar que Ash se veía lindo? La verdad pueda que lo pensara hace mucho tiempo y puede que estuviera un poquito enamora de él, pero NO eso fue hace mucho tiempo es imposible que aún lo este.

Termine mi café y Salí de la cafetería, pero para mí desgracia justo cuando salía empezó a caer un gran tormenta, no traía sombrilla así que tuve que correr lo más rápido que podía hasta mi casa, _"sabía que tenía que ponerle más atención al condenado reporte del clima" _pensé con frustración, no me tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa, cuando llegue mis hermanas estaba tan concentradas en una de esas cursis telenovelas que ni me vieron llegar, subí a mi habitación para poder secarme.

Me seque bien y me cambie de ropa, aún era temprano así que me senté en el escritorio y encendí mi computara, busque informacion sobre los concursantes en la liga Kalos hasta que por fin encontre el que buscaba. Solo habia dos fotos de ash una en la que estaba solo con pikachu y otra en la que salia con un chico rubio, un niña rubia tambien y la misma chica castaña que lo estaba abrazando en esa foto tambien, no se porque pero sentí la necesidad de romper algo así que tome lo primero que tenia a la mano lo cual era un boligrajo, lo aprete con tantas fuerzas que lo quebre por la mitad, encerio no me caia bien esa chica y eso que primero suelo conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas, pero esa chica me probocaba ¿Celos?. Un momento ¿tengo celos de esa chica? No, no, no ¿Cómo puedo estar celosa de ella? Ya no estoy enamorada de Ash ¿Cierto? Olvidelon lo admito aun lo amo, con todo esto solo me engaño a mi misma.

Apage la computadora y me encamine a un baul que estaba junto a mi cama, saque la llave que esta escondida debajo de mi cama y abri el baul, tentro estaba lleno de vario recuerdo que tenia de ash, tenia un mal intento de una carta de amor que nunca le entregue, tenia un pequeño collage de fotos de el y mias, queria darselo el dia que nos despidimos pero nunca se lo di y ahora veo que de averselo dado hubiera sido una mala idea. Despues de buscar un rato encontr lo que buscaba… Un albun de fotos que contenia varias fotos de nuestro viaje por Kanto y Jotho, me fije bien en las fotos y me di cuenta de lo mucho que habia cambiado fisicamente ya no era el mismo de antes.

"Creo que yo tambien cambi un poco" dije viendome al espejo, mi cabello habia crecido mucho me llegaba a la cintura y casi siempre lo llevaba suelto o en una cola de caballo, mi ropa habia cambiado tambien desde hace un tiempo habia incluido las faldas y vestidos en mi guardaropa.

Volvi a mirar el album viedo cada detalle de las fotos, "Creo que ya se lo que me tenia tan deprimida" dije para mi misma "Te extaño, Ash"

Sonrei un poco para mi misma pero tan pronto como aparecio se desbanecio.

"Lastima que tu no y yo no pueda buscarte"

**Continuara…. **

**Algo cortito pero bueno xD ya solo falta un capitulo que es donde se encontraran a ver que tal me va, averiguaremos que tan buena soy con el romance xD ya que suelo ser como la "Tsundere" anti el amor pero solo a veces xD**

**Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo Bye :* **


End file.
